Time Difference
by Tokyo-Rose2006
Summary: While visiting his home town, Roxas realizes just how much he misses Axel. Roku/Roku. Phone sex. Masturbation. Rated M for Mature.


Roxas couldn't sleep. There was no way he could sleep. He was too busy tossing and turning, squiggling and squirming, restless. He let his head flop to the side, landing with a soft thud on the cooler half of his pillow, and gazed at the red, heart shaped clock on his nightstand. 2:10 displayed itself prominently on its face in punctuated red lines.

Roxas let out a long, exasperated sigh. _I don't understand it._ He thought._ I've never not been able to sleep at Hayner's!_ Roxas flipped over onto his stomach and crossed his arms over his pillow. Resting his head on them, he looked out at the quiet night through Hayner's window.

Bright blue eyes took in the shining moon, in a crescent that hid most of its beauty, the bright blinking stars, and the quaint, almost identical houses that made perfect white blocks on perfect green plots divided up by perfectly paved black roads. Roxas scowled, the perfection of the neighborhood reminding him where he was; Twilight Town.

_I didn't know you could be homesick in your first home._ Roxas nearly sulked. With another sigh he rolled onto his back, head on his still crossed arms. He glanced to his other side, to a sloppily sleeping Hayner. _When did I stop missing him? Missing…home? _Roxas sighed yet again as he thought of his new home.

Hollow Bastion. Just the name of the place was the complete opposite of Twilight Town. It was only three years that he'd been living there, but the city had already become more a home to him than Twilight Town ever was. He was born in Twilight Town, had made his first friends there, and his father Cloud had raised him and his twin brother Sora there for 14 years. But something about wholesome, cheery, little Twilight Town had become…stifling.

As jaded a thought as it was, both Roxas and Sora began to tire of the few friends they'd made and the things that they had at their disposal to entertain themselves. Even Cloud had begun to tire of the sideways glances and not so quiet whispers he received when out and about the town when Leon came to visit.

Leon… Roxas's eyebrows furrowed in thought. If it weren't for Leon, we'd never have known Hollow Bastion existed. In fact, if Dad and Leon hadn't gotten in that fight— Roxas flinched at the mere thought of how angry the men had been at each other. Then Leon would never have asked us to move in with him…to pack up and leave all that we knew and go to Hollow Bastion. Roxas shifted again restlessly, rolling onto his side to stare at Hayner blankly. If we hadn't agreed, I would never have escaped this place. I'd probably be with Hayner. Roxas chuckled quietly at the thought of kissing Hayner; how clumsy and annoying it would be to try sorting out whose tongue was whose. The blonde smiled. Nothing like kissing Axel.

Roxas's eyes slid slowly closed as the name fell through his mind, and he rolled onto his back. _Axel. Mmm. Axel McKenna. Axel Riley Mc-fucking-Kenna. Quite possibly the sexiest man I've ever seen. Save for Brad Pitt of course._ Roxas bit his lip the slightest bit. _Axel's a perfect kisser. And fuck, I never knew that a tongue piercing could make making out so much…hotter._ The blue-eyed boy sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting at it harder. _His hands are so hot, all the time. And his long fingers, _God_ the feeling of his fingers inside of me—_

Roxas's thoughts came to a screeching halt as he realized that his cock was half hard in his pajama pants.

"Shit."

His hand spasmed with restraint. Roxas refused to jack off in Hayner's bedroom…But his body was so hot for his boyfriend and his mind was betraying him; playing and replaying sped up clips of he and Axel's lovemaking, the quickies in the broom closet at school, that one time he'd discovered his penchant for bondage…Fuck. He was hard. Completely, utterly, terribly hard.

_If I could just hear his voice…hear him groan my name like he does when he's close. Shitshitshitnonono!!! _Roxas could've cried at the unfairness of it all. He'd been visiting with Hayner for a week now, due home tomorrow, and his damn body couldn't hold out for _one_ _more night_ before he could be with Axel again. _Axel… _His stiffened penis rubbed against the soft fabric of his sleep pants and a quiet hiss left his lips. _God, Axel, please…_ Roxas bit his lip hard, silencing another soft sound of pleasure that bubbled up his throat.

Panting just slightly, the blonde glanced at the clock but didn't take in the numbers on his face, instead zeroing in on his phone that was sitting just next to it. _I could call him. _He thought deviously. He grabbed the slim, shiny technology from the nightstand and brought it before him, staring at it. _And moan and pant and say his name just like he likes…I could make him so hard he'd drive 6 hours to— _

"For the love of God, shut up."Roxas whispered. He sighed harshly into his pillow—having flipped onto his stomach to think—"If I called him it'd probably be the other way around. I bet he'd be the one teasing me, whispering perverted things—" Cerulean eyes widened, glancing at the phone again.

"I couldn't."

"_Roxas, babe, do you know how fucking hot you are when you cum?" _

Roxas's back arched at the hypothetical question that forced itself into his mind. The 18 year old slammed his head on his pillow and sighed loudly, whining, throwing a tantrum of sorts.

"Fuck."

!~x**X!O**o~!

Roxas closed the door to the downstairs bathroom with a soft click. The bedrooms in Hayner's house all being upstairs; he thought that the downstairs bathroom would be the safest place to have a…licentious conversation with his lover.

Roxas slumped against the door. "I can't believe I just thought the word "licentious"."

Blowing an unruly piece of hair from between his eyes, Roxas took a deep breath and clenched his phone in his hand.

"Shit, Roxas," he pep talked quietly. "You've been together for two years, you can do this."

Flipping open his phone, Roxas pressed the button that opened his 'Contacts', expecting his Aku-chan to be the first on the list. He raised an eyebrow as 'Aku-chan' came up missing.

"Hm,"

Scrolling down the screen, Roxas took in every name he had, confused.

"Aerith, Aunt Tifa, Dad, Demyx, Elena, Gramma, Kairi, Leon, Naminé, Ollete, Paine, Pence, Reno, Rikku, Riku, Rude—"

A laugh tore itself from his throat before he could silence it as he took in the contact on the screen. Axel had at some point named himself "Seme-sama" in Roxas's phone and added a picture of himself from behind, in only his favorite black jacket and a pair of red underwear asking "Got it memorized?" a pair of handcuffs around his finger. Roxas subdued his laugh to a softer giggle and took in the delicious curve of Axel's ass and the wicked tattoo curving over his right shoulder to the center of his back.

Bright blue eyes took in the bends and jagged spikes of the flames that snaked around Axel's thin but muscled bicep. Roxas licked his back teeth in an attempt to keep from biting his lip. The bright oranges and reds and yellows that stained his lover's upper to mid back swirled around a viciously pointed weapon that Roxas had heard countless times called a chakram. Axel had had it when Roxas met him, and he found it dead sexy even then. A distorted groan slipped from lush pink lips.

The sound almost startled Roxas and his tongue slipped back down into its resting place. Roxas bit his lip remembering the 'problem' in his pajamas and sucked in a deep breath before hesitating with his thumb above the green 'Call' button. _I don't know if I should do this. What if he doesn't answer?_ The boy had a few moments of anxious thought and rolled his eyes at his own hesitance before pressing the button and putting his phone to his ear.

Roxas closed his eyes, each ring of the dial tone making his yearning for Axel that much stronger. The blonde crossed the spacious bathroom, sitting on the closed toilet lid and cradled his head in his empty hand.

"Shit, shit, I knew he wouldn't—"

"_Yeah?"_ A deep, thick voice rasped.

Bolts of pleasure shot down Roxas's spine at the sound, the blonde not having known how much he had missed it.

"Axel…" he managed, not knowing what else to say.

"Rox?"

"Y-yeah, it's me."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, then shuffling and a soft swear from Axel. He seemed to clear his throat and then spoke.

"_Roxas, hey babe."_ Axel almost groaned, his voice the soft deep timbre that it became when he slept. _"How are you? Is everything alright?"_

Roxas licked his lips, suddenly dry as he started wondering what Axel was wearing to sleep.

"Hey. Yea, everything-everything's fine. I just—God, I miss you." He picked at a small hole in the thigh of his pants.

"_Aaaww, Roxy, I miss you too. And I'm glad you'd take the loving time it takes to wake me up," _there was a pause, rustling_. "four hours before I need to meet you at the airport."_

Roxas frowned. "What? What time is it?"

Axel groaned sleepily into the phone. _"5:30. Well, 5:34, but I didn't think you'd want to get technical." _There was silence for a second. _"Or do you?"_

Roxas cleared his throat. "Sorry. I forgot about the time difference, Ax. I just…I was thinking about you a lot, actually. And I just kind of needed to hear your voice." The blonde tried not to blush as he practically heard Axel smirk after a few seconds of silence.

"_Mmmm," _Axel purred, causing gooseflesh to form on Roxas's forearms. _"And just why do you need to hear my voice Rox? Or better yet," _Axel groaned softly into the receiver, making Roxas's lips part in a soft gasp. _"Just what did you need to hear me say?"_

Roxas lost his battle and blushed at his own need, embarrassed that just hearing Axel's husky voice was causing a widening damp spot on the tip of the tented front of his pants.

"A-Axel," he managed, keeping his voice from trembling as the fingers picking at the hole in his pajamas began to stroke his covered inner thigh, teasing himself just the way that Axel would.

Axel purred again, this time deeper, longer, and sultrier. _"That's your slutty voice, you know that, Roxas?"_

Roxas swallowed, his throat dry with anxiety. "What do you m-mean?"

His fingers moved upward, ghosting over his tented erection, then playing with the elastic on his pajamas before pulling them down his hips, raising them to wiggle the pants down to just below his knees.

"_When I tease you, when I make you beg for it, when you want me inside you more than anything else in the world—" _Roxas interrupted him with a sharp, shuddering intake of breath as he wrapped his free hand around himself. Axel chuckled, his voice sounding as if it had gone down a decibel.

"_When you want nothing more than for me to slide into you, starting off slow then getting faster until I'm slamming into that spot inside you that makes you see stars so fast you scream, your voice is so low, pleading. That's your slutty voice." _

Roxas's chest was rising and falling quickly as he dragged his fingers up and down his shaft, trying not to moan as loudly as he wanted to. If his control could just hold—

"_And it's got me so hard right now, Roxas."_

Fuck control. "Axel!" Roxas cried, tightening his hand around himself and bucking his hips into his hand, the slight pain only heightening his arousal.

"_Fuck, Rox, don't say my name like that. You know how much I hate going solo."_

Roxas slowly brought his hand up, rubbing the slit at the tip of his cock with his pointer finger and whimpered. "Uhn, I-I'm sorry."

He slid his hand back down, or rather, tried to slide, only for the dry skin of his hand to catch on his shaft. Panting, the boy looked around almost frantically and saw the hand lotion beside the hand soap on the sink. Just as he was squirting some onto his palm, Axel spoke.

"_But it seems like I don't have much of a choice," _Axel let out a low, guttural sound of pleasure. _"Mmm, Roxas, are you touching yourself for me?"_

Roxas bit his lip, quieting but in no way silencing the sounds of need that wanted to echo about the bathroom. He nodded, too wrapped up in watching his now slick hand pump his erection to remember that Axel couldn't see him.

"_I can't see you, Rox," _Axel whispered in that rough baritone of his as if reading the blonde's mind. _"You'll have to tell me _exactly _what you're doing."_

Roxas's breath hitched as his thumbnail swiped across the head of his erection, trying so badly to emulate the feeling of Axel's pierced tongue. "I-I'm, fuck Axel!" he managed, panting into the receiver.

"_You and I both wish. Now tell me, Roxas. Tell me where your hands are, what they're doing."_

Roxas worried his lip harder, feeling his anus fluttering, contracting, trying desperately to squeeze around something, anything.

"I'm j-just jacking off." The blonde used ear and shoulder to secure the phone in place and brought his left hand to his mouth, index and middle fingers outstretched, running them along his lips longingly. "But it's n-not enough! My-my—I'm so empty, Axel. I want you ins-side so _badly_."

Axel grunted on the other side. _"Fuck. What's empty? Where do you want me to be inside?" _

Two fingers pushed past Roxas's lips, entering into the scorching cavern of his wet mouth. He kept his lips parted to allow all of the wet sounds to reach Axel's ears, as he knew the redhead loved each one. Small whimpers of anticipation left Roxas's mouth into the phone.

"_Uhn, Roxas. Tell me. Tell me where you're gonna put those wet fingers." _Axel moaned into Roxas's ear.

Roxas pulled his drenched digits from his mouth and tightened the hand that was now slowly pumping him. _Shit I'm about cum. I have to calm down. _

"_Axel_," Roxas drawled. "I wish my fingers were you. I want your cock going in my ass."

A soft groan floated into the receiver.

"My hand is nothing like you. Not long, or hard, or," Roxas hissed in a breath and groaned out "_pierced." _

Axel moaned Roxas's name in response.

"I want to be with you Axel," Roxas panted, sliding down onto the floor. "I want to be beneath you. I want to _feel _you, baby."

The blonde turned so that his stomach was against the toilet and he bent over it, new tremors wracking him from the noise his lover made at the sound of the seldom-used pet name. He slowly dragged his fingers downward, skimming them against his side as he went.

"Axel…"

The blonde found his own entrance and twirled his digits around the pink pucker, imagining his fingers as the long, talented ones of his lover. He pushed the pair of digits inside himself, knuckle-deep.

"A-ah. Fuck." Roxas swore, body hypersensitive from the stimulation of hearing his lover's voice after so long. The blond savored the burning stretch that his fingers brought, feeling that much closer to his lover.

Roxas pushed his fingers deeper, wiggling them past his tight ring of muscle. He arched his back, spreading his legs wider to gain better access as he searched for that spot that Axel located with such infallible ease. But his fingers were shorter than Axel's, making it harder to reach. Whining mewls of frustration parted his lips and he panted his dissatisfaction to his lover.

"A-Axel," he panted, biting his lip as his fingertips rubbed his sensitive inner flesh. "I-I can't reach…ugh, my, my—that spot. Uhn! Ha, shit." Roxas's forehead, beaded with sweat, leaned forward touching the cool porcelain of the toilet lid.

Axel's panting voice filled Roxas's ear with rough sounds of pleasure. _"Fuck, uhn, Roxas,"_ he breathed. _"You can do it, babe. Just try." _

Roxas whimpered as his middle finger pushed itself in deeper, fingertip just barely brushing the spot he was searching for. "A-ah! Uhnnn, _Axel._" He whined desperately, needing to feel the pleasure that made him see white.

"_Roxas, oh God, do it for me. Let me hear you scream."_

The almost feral lust in Axel's voice made Roxas's back bow deeply with the pleasure that shot up his spine. His back arching angled his fingers differently, letting them slip into him further, ramming them directly into his prostate. Roxas's mouth dropped open in a silent scream, muscles contracting at the bone rattling pleasure that seized every inch of him. A shuddering breath followed the slow ebb of the pleasure slipping away moments later.

"Ah, Ax—oh, Axel," he groaned.

Roxas sighed and whimpered as his fingers, almost of their own accord, began rubbing small circles against his oh-so-sensitive bundle of nerves.

"A-A-Axel, fuck, yes. Oooh, fuck. Shit!" the blonde pushed his fingers harder against his pleasure spot, still circling his digits, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Axel's own pleasure-filled voice filled his lover's ear. _"Uhn, Roxas, I love that fucking slutty voice of yours. I-shit-want that dirty little mouth on my dick right now. It's hard for you, babe."_

"A-_ah_! Fu-fuck, Axel, I want to-uhn-want to suck you." The words barely made it out between Roxas's cries of ecstasy. A deep, rolling purr from the other end of the phone plucked a whispering mewl from between the blonde's full lips.

Roxas's hips crashed against the warm porcelain of the toilet when his fingernails scraped his prostate, the slight pain erotically similar to the feeling of Axel's Prince Albert. A scream ripped itself from his throat as his hand tightened around the all but forgotten erection within.

The muscles of Roxas's stomach tightened harshly, his breath coming in shorter, choppier pants. The familiar feeling of his balls tightening, drawing up to ready him for a powerful release spread through him. Roxas's fingers drove into his prostate once more with enough force to make him see white.

"_Axel!_" the blonde almost shrieked in a voice laced with ecstasy. "I-I'm close, baby, fuck, I'm close."

Axel's voice growled through the receiver of the phone. "_Shit, Roxas. Ho-hold on. Hold it in for me, baby. Don't cum, just touch yourself._"

A trembling hand tightened around the throbbing erection between Roxas's legs, dragging yet another string of moans and swears from the boy's mouth. The blonde started to pump himself slowly, throwing off the rhythm of his wildly thrusting fingers.

It only took a moment for Roxas to settle back into his furious pace with both his hands. The sudden burst of pleasure freed another gasping moan from deep in the blonde's chest. Roxas's eyes crossed beneath his closed lids and he bucked against the hard surface of the toilet that had been warmed by his body heat.

"Axel, Axel please. I-I can't—"

"_Just…a bit more, Rox. Please, baby. Just…a bit—"_

Roxas jerked as his fingernail slid into the slit in the head of his weeping cock. His back arching, a gasping moan left him and his hips bucked forward harshly. The blonde attempted to slow his pumping hand and driving fingers and failed.

"A-ah-_AXEL!"_

The shrill gasping shriek that left Roxas bounced from wall to wall in the spacious tiled room went unheard as the boy came harshly onto himself and the toilet. Thick steams of milky white cum shot up his chest and neck, coating his hand and dripping back onto the white seat of the toilet.

Roxas slumped down, head falling to rest on the semi-cool surface of the toilet lid. Unperturbed by the slick feel of his own cum on his face and in his hair, the blonde shook from the aftershocks of the first orgasm he'd had in more than a week.

His eyes closed, savoring the heady, warm, spreading over him. His eyelids heavy and body feeling as if it was wrapped in a blanket, Roxas almost let himself slip into sleep. But, a quiet, buzzing sound caught his attention.

"Wh-wha?" he murmured, lifting his head and looking about. It was only then that he grimaced at the cooling and drying mess on his face. Nose scrunching, Roxas looked down at the floor to see if he'd sprayed anywhere hard to clean, and noticed his phone lying innocently by the bottom of the toilet.

_My…phone? But, I'm holding my phone on my shoulder…OHSHIT! _The hurried and barely there thought process ended with Roxas diving for his phone and grasping it with both hands.

"A-Ax?" he whimpered into it, worrying his bottom lip.

"_Uhn, shit, Roxas, do you scream that loud when I'm _there_?" _Axel chuckled into the phone.

Roxas almost surprised himself by having the nerve to blush after what he'd just done. But, as his cheekbones dusted themselves pink, Roxas giggled.

"Axel, you're an ass. You know that?" he half laughed to the receiver. "But I love you anyways." Again, his cheeks stained pink.

"_Well, I'd much rather be _in_ an ass. __**Your**__ ass."_ Axel groaned again in his bedroom voice. _"And "anyways" isn't a word, darling."_

Roxas could almost hear the fake sweet smile occupying his lover's lips. "Shut up, Mr. "I'm an author". I'd have thought the amazing phone sex would make up for my improper word usage."

Axel laughed into the blonde's ear, making Roxas smile brightly. That was one of the things that ultimately led Roxas into falling in love with the redhead. Around him, Roxas could be himself utterly and completely and never be afraid of being judged or laughed at; just laughed with and lovingly teased.

"_Speaking of which," _Axel murmured, sleep and contentedness tingeing his voice, _"I'm surprised you're still awake. You're usually queen of post-coitus sleeping."_

Roxas blushed harder. "Axel! I am so _not_!"

Axel snorted on the other end. _"You so are."_

Roxas pouted. "I am not!"

"_Yea-huh."_

"Nuh-uh!"

"_Yea-huh!"_

"Nuh-_uh!"_

"_Yea-_huh_!"_

And, ladies and gentleman, they were off.

!~x**X!O**o~!

Hayner slammed the door to his room, quickly falling against it. His chest heaved, drawing in rapid breaths.

"Ooooooh myGod." He groaned to himself, head leaned back to rest on his door, eyes shut tight.

"Ooooooh myGodohmyGod."

The muscled blonde boy brought a hand to rest on his forehead, covering his eyes in a feeble attempt to erase the images conjuring in his mind at the moment. For a few moments he stood, stock still, contemplating the pros and cons of banging his head against the wooden door. He did _not _want to keep the memories of what he'd unfortunately almost stumbled upon.

xXx

Damn. Damn. Damn. Damndamndamn.

_Hayner's mind chanted his "damn" mantra all the way out of bed and out of his room. He did _not _want to be awake at half past three in the morning. He _did,_ however, have to pee something fierce. _

_As soon as Hayner reached the stairs, his mind began to chant, "_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck." _His legs, like the majority of his brain, was still asleep, and rightly so. If only his fucking bladder didn't have to wake up and ruin everything._

_Miraculously, the blonde only had to lift his leg onto the first step, after which, his body managed to wake enough to take him down the stairs at a wonderfully slow pace, allowing him to fall almost completely asleep again. Upon reaching the first floor, though, he almost managed to fall onto his face._

_Grumbling and groaning incoherently to even himself, Hayner shuffled his feet all the way to the bathroom, a grueling two yards away. Fisting at his sleep-crusted eyes, the boy reached for the doorknob, only to pause as he heard a voice from inside._

_His mind barely registered that someone else was in the restroom, but his ears perked up as the voice began to make coherent, or _almost _coherent words and sentences._

"_Axel_,"

What in the..? _Hayner's drowsy mind managed to wonder. _Who's he talking to? Oh, he's on the phone and didn't wanna wake me up, I guess. _Shrugging, Hayner decided to use the half-bathroom down his parent's hallway when he heard something…rather interesting._

"_I wish my fingers were you. I want your cock going in my ass."_

…

…

…WHATTHEFUCK?! _All thought came to a screeching halt as those words drifted through the unnecessarily thin wood of the bathroom door. _

Nonono, I did not just hear that. If I heard it, that makes it real. And if it's real, then—

"_My hand is nothing like you. Not long, or hard, or_—_" _

_Hayner felt his heart stop in his chest. _Lalalalala. I'm dreaming. I'm still dreaming! I don't have to pee, I'm just—

"—_pierced."_

_The older blonde swooned. _This can_not _be Roxas. My best friend Roxas would not be having phone sex with his boyfriend in my bathroom. He would so never do that. He's been abducted and replaced!

"_A-ah! Uhnnn, _Axel_."_

_A very unwelcome shiver raced down Hayner's spine. He gulped, not liking the feeling one bit. It was only when the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach began that he noticed that the hand he had on the door knob was beginning to sweat._

Ooooooh, no. No-ho-ho. I am a _man! _I like girls! Their boobies and vaginas and…!

"_A-ah! Fu-fuck, Axel, I want to-uhn-want to suck you."_

…peni? **(1)**AGH! NO!

"Axel_! I-I'm close, baby, fuck, I'm close."_

"_Fuck, this Axel guy must be fucking amazing in the sack if he did _that _to Rox over the phone…" Hayner whispered to himself, imagination beginning to wander to images of naked Roxas (Visual courtesy of the gym locker room) and his boyfriend, whom he'd had the pleasure of meeting once or twice. _Well, he is pretty hot…

…Does he have a brother?

"_NO! BLEH! I CAN'T BE HERE!" he whispershrieked _**(2)** _before letting go of the doorknob and jetting back upstairs._

xXx

And there he was. Gasping for breath and trying, but failing, valiantly to extract the memory of his best friend moaning like a whore and doing Jenova-knows-what to his bathroom. He was afraid to think of what exactly was going on in there. He didn't want those images burning themselves into his mind forever.

He suddenly remembered Roxas mentioning something about Axel being a pyromaniac, and _that_ thought was ruined too.

"ARGH!" Hayner groaned, before diving for his bed and placing a pillow over his head.

"Sleep. Sleepsleepsleep! If I sleep, I can't think about…_that._"

Shuddering, Hayner began to notice that the longer he lay there, pillow over his head and face buried in his comforter, the sleepier he became, and the less he thought about what he would forever brand as "The Incident".

_Ah. _He thought. _This is okay. I can do this. Silence, comfort, and sleep. That's all I need. Nothing can disturb this moment._

The bedroom was silent, and the muscled teen began to slip slowly into dreamland, calm, collected, and peaceful. His eyes slid closed, and he cleared his mind of all thought but the soft embrace of sleep…

And then realized that he still had to pee.

* * *

_**(**_**1) – Totally plural for penis**

**(2**_**) **_**– Like that totally loud whisper/yelling thing people do for some reason. Yea.**

_**And THERE it is! I'm reeeeeeeeally proud of this. AND, I can proudly dedicate this to my dear, dear, friend xxanglophilexx! Only because I was amazing enough to introduce her to the very blood that runs through my veins: AkuRoku. YES, I know, amazing as hell. **_

_**So, drop a review and I'll thank you personally. In accompaniment to doing it now. Thanks for reading!!**_

_**Your humble entertainer, **_

_**T-K06**_


End file.
